Chivalry is Dead
by Somewhere Sky
Summary: In the halls, a dark gloom passes over an unnoticed shadow as Ginny finds her way back to the dormitory. A spooky, much Halloween-needed OneShot. Dedicated to the temper of Ginny and contentment of Draco. Warning: Explicit Content.


**Chivalry is Dead**  
By: _Somewhere Sky_

Disclaimer: _Of course, as always - the rights to the Harry Potter realm of fiction belongs solely _  
_to J.K Rowling and her brilliant mind.  
Although I may admit, I shall always remain slightly jealous._

_A One Shot dedicated to the temper of Ginny and contentment of Draco__ in response to a Halloween Themed Prompt in the DG Forum [Specifics Below]_

* * *

The candy corn and pumpkin blitz came like a winged extravagance as many plump orange wicked grins trolled from the ceiling in a mesmerizing display on _Oh Hallows Eve_. Hogwarts was bewitched in its usual display of knockturn follies and tantalizing bats as they whipped through the Great Hall with vigour. Gargoyles brimmed with life, their claws clenching cement along the ceiling arches in a growl from their screeching stance. They hovered like broken mothers over the students with their sticky fingers and buckets full of lollies and cakes and beans of all flavours. Plates thronged in sweets that tickled the tongue, as the mahogany tables were askew in mounds of irresistible zest.

A lightning struck illuminating the candles in a sheen vibrancy, a quick blast of sound and a spark of thunder livened the already quivering cold that took the hall and blanketed it with a new chill. The windows squealing as the wind tried in its roughest turn to break through minor cracks and gills with a whip of its will.

An ill-tempered red-head stood with a kindly smirk just inside the doors, watching with sick admiration as the smiles protruded through the tables like a curse, enveloping the night into a wicked sneer of indecent trickery done at a price for fun. She turned with a clatter of her heel before sauntering up to the dormitory in a disheveled glory, her mind a blank slate never having truly recovered from the ruin of war. There was a flame that carried itself in the pocket beneath Ginny Weasley's heart in a melted mirage of hope as she gracefully manoeuvered through the dark hallways. She was in love with this night, the halls filled with the departed sounds of ghosts and their fog of whispers, the spook that hid beneath your skin like crawling spiders as you waited in anticipation to be frightened.

The air trickled with madness at the thought, as did Ginny with her arms growing in goosebumps from the spectacular glare of light that allowed the shadows to grow; and they did so in such strategic form around corners and statues, as if the shadows were hugging the walls in a besieged craze.

_Boo_. Ginny hissed to the unhearing hallways, the echo resounding into a dark hum as if the walls had roared it back to her in a deliberate scare.

Someone was behind her.

Ginny could hear the dampness in their footsteps, the sliding sounds of their shoes marking the marble floor. Her heart began to speed with necessity as fear articulated her senses with force. She could hear whatever it was breathing in short and shallow breaths, the way you would fog a window to embark a message in its haze. The breathing was concise as if to match her own, but it was the confidence that frightened her most.

The silence heaved over her in a magnification of nothing. Nothing but the blistering flicker of a nearby moth trapped by the glow of a flare that sparked from a torch; irradiating the corridor with a tampering glimmer. The wings of the dancing creature created shimmering silhouettes on the wall like a magical puppet-show. It was blissful and Ginny even flashed a smile until she noticed the stiff standing silhouette in the midst of the winged shapes, unmoving.

_Okay Ron, this isn't funny anymore_ she thought.

Ginny inhaled before risking a glance behind her; only to see darkness, a catatonic gloom had invaded the hallway. The torches were being dimmed and put out as Ginny stirred past them leaving only a cloud of pitch black in her wake. The nothingness resumed in such a frightening fashion.

Ginny could hear him moving, she could almost see him as he stood, a mere shadow figure standing between the light and the dark; but she could only make out the outline of his tall, muscular body as it surged through the cloud unknown, standing as just a mystified silhouette. Ginny's wand was shaking in her hand as she took slow, calculated steps backwards. The cold of the wall greeting her as she slammed into the brick with a sudden dart of dread. The surging of fright encompassing her entire being with a cold shake, like ice penetrating her veins.

He was moving faster.

Ginny turned her back on him with an urge to sprint, but made it no further than the charms classroom before he grabbed her and forced her inside it. The entire classroom was empty, not even a whistle from the door as he slammed it shut and circled his strong hand around her neck, what Ginny noticed first was that he smelled of honey and lemons, but it was the warmth of his hands that shocked her, her body quaking beneath his hold on her.

_Shhhh_ He whispered, as he dropped a finger to her lips quieting her quivering mouth.

Ginny could feel him pressing against her as she was forced against the wall in a pinned motion. The well-toned muscles in his chest made Ginny stiff and nervous. His heart was a pulsating shudder against hers in the meshed mess of bodies they had conjured. His forehead rested against Ginny's, and she could feel his eyes looking into her, not at her but _through_ her, with such intensity. She tried to look away but he gripped her chin, pinching it with his thumb and forefinger. His lips were demanding against her own, as he kissed her with such hard-shaken passion that Ginny hurt. Her lips were bruised as they molded with his, she opened her mouth to allow him to enter hers with his tongue and they became lost in the taste of each other. She melted into the roughness as he bit her lower lip causing Ginny to pull away from the jolt of pain she felt when he bit it, she brought a hand up to where it ached and was almost certain she was bleeding.

_You disgust me_ he hissed, and the voice that shattered the silence shook Ginny in its familiarity. The way he sounded out his words in perpetual loathing. She could feel his hand slipping away from her neck, but not before she grabbed his wrist in complete control; stopping him.

She could feel his teeth nip at her neck with one more shallow kiss before he dived out of the classroom in a hurried frenzy. Ginny grasped her neck in horror, licking her lips and tasting the crimson he left behind. She hurried to the door left ajar and peered down the hallway only to spot him walking, his platinum blonde hair sheer in delight as it glowed through the corridor, she caught his eyes glaring back at her for one final stare that penetrated right through to her heart before he disappeared around the corner.

Ginny raised her fingers once more to her lips,

He tasted of chivalry and regret, the way wood would taste if it had forgotten how to burn.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_This is an old prompt I found in the DG Forum, however, it is a brand new FanFiction_

Prompt: Halloween! :D

Requirement:  
**A bat:** _"__and tantalizing bats as they whipped through the Great Hall with vigour"_  
**A bucket of candy:** _"__buckets full of lollies and cakes and beans of all flavours"_  
T**he Word "Glow":** _"__Nothing but the blistering flicker of a nearby moth trapped by the glow…"_

Must be DG in nature, of course.  
Length: 300 word minimum, no max.  
Rating: Any  
Deadline: October 31st, midnight!

* * *

A sincere thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing,  
and  
Have a much anticipated and excellent Halloween!

~ Somewhere Sky ~


End file.
